Some embodiments described herein relate generally to methods and apparatus for automatic network session validation and network session management for distributed access points and for the establishment of network sessions for distributed access points. For example, some embodiments described herein relate to methods and apparatus for testing the end-to-end network connectivity of distributed access points with a network controller upon installing a new software image on the access points. Additionally, some embodiments described herein relate to methods and apparatus for detecting whether a reported network fault is associated with a given access point.
In networks involving distributed access points, upgrading an existing software or installing new software on the access points can involve establishing a network session between the access points and a network controller and checking for the connectivity of the network session. Manual testing of network connectivity for each access point in the network by a network administrator can be cumbersome and time consuming. Additionally, in the event of notification of network failure, manually testing the connectivity of each access point with a network controller to diagnose the source of the network failure can also be cumbersome and time consuming.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus to automatically enable testing of end-to-end network connectivity and to establish network sessions for distributed access points without the need for manual intervention by a network administrator.